


A Morale Boost Part 1

by theartofimaginaryfriends



Series: Percy Jackson Oneshots [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofimaginaryfriends/pseuds/theartofimaginaryfriends
Summary: During a camp counsellor meeting, morale is low so the Stolls break out cards against humanity. Takes place during book 4, after they're out of the labyrinth.
Series: Percy Jackson Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829356
Kudos: 39





	A Morale Boost Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I’m basing this off my own sense of humour, as I utilized my own copy of the game.
> 
> Content warning: Fanfic is centred around Cards Against Humanity, read at your own risk.

Travis and Connor were sick of the low morale in the camp. They understood why, of course, but that didn’t stop them from calling an emergency meeting. When everyone gathered around the table, they looked at the brothers confused. Without saying anything, Connor brought out Cards Against Humanity. "We all need a laugh." 

"And we've been wanting to play this game with everyone here for a while now," Travis added. 

"So is everyone up for it?" Connor asked, eyes hopeful. There was agreement all around, and the brothers began to set up the game. Once everyone had seven cards each, Travis judged the first round. 

"During sex, I like to think about blank," he readout. Some people immediately began to snicker at their own cards, some put their choice down right away. Once he received ten cards, Travis read each of them out. "Alright, it's a tie between invading Poland and the Kool-Aid Man." 

The counsellors were already crying in laughter, Travis especially. When he announced the winner, Percy pumped his fist in victory. "Hell yeah!" 

As the game continued, so did the amusement. Some of the demigods were on the floor wheezing, and others rolled their eyes with a little chuckle. Many rounds resulted in everyone teasing Silena and Beckendorf, causing the two to blush like mad. 

Silena was surprisingly good at the game, shocking everyone around the table. They hadn't expected some of the cards to come from her. A particular one that caused the counsellors to be stunned was when she won a round using the card 'Penis Envy.' 

"Here is the church, here is the steeple. Open the doors, and there is blank," Clarisse was already amused. She gathered all the cards, reading each of them out. She began wheezing, having to show Silena the card that made her laugh so hard so that the demigoddess could read it out for her. 

"Oompa-Loompas," Silena said, doubling over. That was the card that ended up winning, giving Beckendorf the victory. 

"How am I maintaining my relationship status?" Michael Yew announced. The cards going into that round went in fairly quickly, and Michael sat there stunned at one card, trying to process what he was reading. "Yeah, yeah this one wins. Crippling debt." 

Annabeth immediately reached over the table, and took the black card, adding it to her pile. More rounds went on until the cards were completely used up, and it was time for dinner. Travis and Connor grinned at each other as they put the cards away, happy to have succeeded in their plan. The counsellor's spirits had gone up, and it felt like a dark cloud that was hovering over everyone's heads had finally gone away. 


End file.
